


2TOP

by mollylee0618



Category: 2TOP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	2TOP

1999年，春。

 

这一年的早春，与别年并无二致。但是步入1999年以来，人们都开始为即将到来的千禧年而感到兴奋。不论是不是基督教徒，整数字的年份，似乎总是带着特别的意义。

 

可是1999对于中居来说，可能比千禧年更特殊一些。

 

这是他认识木村十年的时候。

 

十年前的早春，他在满树樱花时从藤泽的高中转校来东京。他想成为一名医生，藤泽的教育当然是不够的，于是J桑给了他这个来东京念书的机会。

 

彼时的中居，还是一个留着样式奇怪的飞机头的冒失小子，进校第一天，就把一整杯热水泼在了前桌的背上。

 

以至于很多年，木村看着端着水杯走动的中居就有阴影。

 

那时候木村也是个一点就着血气方刚的半大小子，咧着嘴等烫伤感过去之后，冲着中居的肚子就是一拳。

 

不打不相识。

 

更何况还有彼此档案上第一次，也是唯一一次的违纪处分。

 

所以中居对于自己后来到底是怎么跟木村看对眼了的，一直抱有很深的疑问。

 

也许是因为木村妈妈做饭真的很好吃的缘故。

 

在早春的寒风里，瑟瑟缩缩的吸了吸鼻子的中居想。然后一把抓过蔬菜店老板娘递过来的袋子，顾不得跟对方多寒暄几句就转身离开。

 

到木村自己租的房子的时候，木村还没回来。比起研究生毕业又出国几年现在才进入医院的中居，已经升上警部，而且内部消息很快就能升上警视正的木村无疑要忙得多。

 

在自己的一把钥匙里翻找了半天，中居才找到房门钥匙打开门。典型木村风格装修的房间简单整洁，沙发上却不合氛围的放着过量的抱枕，鞋架上安安稳稳的放着两双拖鞋。

 

脱掉自己的鞋子整齐放好，中居光脚踩在了冰冷的地板上，凉意通过脚心快速的传递到神经中枢然后散布到身体各处，却意外的让他冷静了下来。

 

把刚刚卸下来的钥匙随手丢在茶几上，中居转身进了厨房。

 

他做饭一向不怎么好吃，即便是号称拿手的咖喱，比起木村那种兴致来了还会自己用香料煮咖喱的人来说，也实在是拿不出手。

 

刚认识光一的时候，因为想着对方跟自己一样，年纪轻轻就上京念书，也曾经在寒冬时节把他叫来做饭给他吃，煮自己最拿手的咖喱饭和丸子汤。

 

这个向来对自己的味觉很诚实的后辈，睁着黑亮的眼睛看了中居半天，也还是没把好吃说出口。

 

捏着胡萝卜的手不由得多使了一分力。

 

所以说果然还是刚比较可爱，即便吃木村的料理时会把大眼睛都眯成一道缝的鼓着嘴大叫好吃，在吃自己的料理时，也会想方设法找到优点大声称赞。

 

啧，怎么就便宜光一那小子了呢。

 

中居想起前两天，光一笑得一脸傻气的出现在自己办公室，还没开口中居就知道他是跟刚交往了。

 

光一一脸惊讶的问前辈你怎么知道？

 

开玩笑，多年前这幅表情也在另一个人脸上看到过。

 

本来勾起微笑的嘴角又回复平静，中居把胡萝卜切成丁，和土豆一起丢进炒好的牛肉里，加上水和咖喱块，就安心的盖上了盖子。

 

这种简易的咖喱，一会儿一定会被享用的人吐槽还不如楼下便利店的咖喱便当，然后露出一双兔牙，把一整盘都吃的干干净净。

 

说起中居第一次下厨做饭，还是高中刚毕业在外面自己租了房子之后，为了省下学习和打工的时间，不是便当就是泡面。曾经在木村跟家人出国旅游的一周内，因为赶实验进度，他总共就吃了一份饭团。

 

等木村回来发现自己精心喂养的黑猫整个瘦了一圈，异常不爽的加大投喂的同时，开始兴起了教中居做饭的主意。

 

能躺着绝不坐着的中居当然满口拒绝，但是最后也还是拗不过坚持的木村，进厨房做了一碗胡掉了大半的中华炒饭让他检验中居的水平。

 

“我可是第一次给别人做东西吃。”

 

于是这盘中居自己都不想下筷子的炒饭，真的就颗粒不剩。

 

在有些时候，木村就是个笨蛋，还加天然。

 

电饭煲响起提示音的时候，正好是晚上7点。门外还是没有任何动静，中居把火关小，赤脚又走回了客厅。沙发前铺着柔软的羊毛垫，踩上去很温暖，于是中居就这么抱着抱枕缩在沙发一角睡着了。

 

“中居？”

 

开门的声音和换鞋的窸窣声就让浅眠的中居睁开眼睛，下一秒就看到木村一手提着便当一手提着拖鞋走进了客厅。

 

“这么冷的天为什么不穿拖鞋？”

 

说着就把便当放在茶几上，蹲下身把拖鞋往中居的脚上套。被躲开也没出声，只是加大了力气捏着中居的脚腕，把拖鞋穿了上去。

 

“你煮了咖喱？刚好我饿了，来，起来一起吃饭。”

 

说着就单手扶起了中居。

 

“我只煮了一人份。”

 

“那就陪我吃。”

 

木村的吃相说不上文质彬彬，但是长着一张漂亮的脸的好处就是，即便你狼吞虎咽看起来也赏心悦目。被强硬的拽到餐桌前坐下的中居，单手撑着下巴目光停留在餐桌上的桌布上。

 

这是这房子刚装修好的时候，刚送来的乔迁贺礼，红蓝相间的格子布料，手感好的不应该被铺在餐桌上。刚却笑着说料理才是人生大计，自然应该好好重视，一边怎么看怎么对料理没兴趣的光一也努力点着头。

 

木村却对这块桌布相当满意，甚至退掉了原本定好的餐具，配着这块桌布重新置办了碗碟。

 

成对的盘子打掉了一个，另一个被木村装上了咖喱，正吃的津津有味。

 

“想什么呢？”

 

空着的左手拍拍中居的肩膀，却感觉到对方下意识的僵直了身体。

 

“没什么，只是觉得一对盘子碎了一个不吉利，你闲下来还是买对新的吧。”

 

“碎盘子我还留着，说是西麻布那边有个师傅能把碎掉的瓷碟粘回去，还能用。”

 

捏着勺子的手停顿片刻，才把一勺已经有些凉掉的米饭送进嘴里。

 

“粘回去了裂纹也还在，看着多别扭，还是买新的吧。”

 

“我喜欢那只盘子，不别扭。”

 

“裂纹看久了总是会影响心情的，那时候再丢说不定更困难。”

 

“那就等到那一天再说，反正我现在就是要修好它。”

 

“修好也是还会碎的，已经不结实了。”

 

“中居正广你就这么下定决心一定要搬走？”

 

“我只是在说盘子的事情。”

 

木村的声音如同渐入高潮的乐章一样越来越高，中居却保持着原本的姿势语气平静，那双一直被称赞漂亮的眼睛里，如实的反映着木村皱起的眉头。

 

原来当一个人下定决心的时候，什么都没法再惊扰他啊。

 

被木村拽着领子拎起来的顶在墙上，单薄的后背传来一阵火辣辣的疼痛的时候，中居不合时宜的想。

 

中居和木村之间向来说不准是谁更占有主动权。

 

床上的主动权看起来是交给了更男子气的木村，但是肩膀上偶尔露出来的暗红的牙印也昭示着另一半绝非乖巧配合。平时的约会安排，甚至于到租下这间同居数年的公寓，都是由木村一手包办。

 

但是那又如何呢？当这只黑猫露出藏在肉垫下的利爪时，木村连穿上盔甲的时间都没有。

 

被压在墙壁上狠狠的亲吻，甚至于已经感觉到了唇舌之间有咸湿的液体，中居的思维却完全没法固定在当下。

 

这家伙的接吻技术越来越好了呢，以后也不知道是哪个可爱的女孩子可以享受到。

 

得是个可爱的女孩子呀，不然自己还是会不甘心的。

 

“中居，你甘心么？”

 

脑海里的思路突然和对方说出口的话同步，中居眨了眨眼睛，才确定自己不是幻听。

 

“你要是能让我现在就走，应该不会。”

 

中居从来都是个聪明的人，比起木村的热血，极少有人能够让他失去冷静。他有一千种办法可以安安静静的收拾好自己的东西离开，却偏偏选择了最激怒木村的一种。

 

所以理所当然的，再次被咬住了嘴唇，比起亲吻，更像是撕咬的方式让中居有些后背发软。

 

不过对方也没有让他等待太久，没系皮带的牛仔裤被粗暴的扯了下来，然后被拽着翻了身，柔软的脸部被压在墙壁上，怎么说也算不上好受。

 

所以黑亮的眼睛，也不由自主的变得水光潋滟。

 

木村停下了动作，有些迟疑的向后退了小半步。

 

他们很久没做过了，现在家里应该什么都没有吧。中居想，木村大概是突然想到了这一点，这个人，无论何时都很温柔这件事情，真的很讨厌。

 

“够了么？”

 

小心的吞了口水，让自己的声音听起来冷静一些，板着的脸大概也加分了不少。

 

因为下一秒，木村温暖的身体就毫不客气的压了上来。

 

男人和男人的性事，总归要伴随着疼痛。

 

第一次的时候，无论木村做足了多少功课，又如何的小心翼翼动作轻柔，等到他夜半熟睡的时候，中居还是趴在床上疼的睡不着，只好盯着木村的脸打发时间。

 

那时候中居想，怎么着自己也得在上面一次。

 

但是真的说动了木村的时候，自己却又舍不得了。前戏都做了一半，却还是放弃了主动权，搂着木村的脖子说我嫌累，还是你来吧。

 

真的非要有一个人疼的话，他倒宁愿是自己。

 

可是这次却疼的有些过分，不知道是不是太久没做的缘故，总觉得木村的每一下动作，都连带着胸腔左边也一起疼起来。

 

木村连咬嘴唇的机会都不留给中居自己，撬开牙冠狠狠的吮吸着对方的唇舌。

 

中居疼的受不住了，张嘴咬上了木村的嘴唇，感觉到液体流出的时候，却还是没忍住减小了力道。却感觉对方搭在自己肩膀上的脑袋向下沉了沉，接着，就感觉到肩膀上有温热的液体划过。

 

一定是因为赤裸的身体适应了没开热气的房间，才会觉得正常体温的眼泪热的灼人。

 

结束的时候两个人都那么躺在冰冷的木制地板上，衣服被乱七八糟的扔了一地，中居把自己团起来，一直被抵在墙上的胯骨已经红得肿了起来。

 

可是木村却看起来比他更惨些，斜着脑袋靠在沙发上点着一只烟，有点长的前发凌乱的散在额前，露出已经发红的眼睛。

 

张嘴说话的声音已经嘶哑，情绪却冷静的多了。

 

“你还有什么没拿？”

 

“不拿了，你有空把它丢掉吧。”

 

中居颤颤巍巍的站起身，一件一件的套上自己已经皱巴的衣服。这对于一个洁癖来说是件不能容忍的事情，但是想想身体里还有别人的体液，似乎也没那么难接受。

 

“中居……”

 

木村抬起头看向穿好了衣服的中居，一贯透着自信光芒的眼睛里满是迷惘。

 

天下无敌的木村有信心赢得一切，却在这个人面前毫无办法。

 

“好了，这句话总归是要说出口的。”

 

“木村，分手吧。”

 

木村从初见就很喜欢的那张脸，露出一个如释重负的微笑，仿佛这句话的分量压的他早已不堪承受。

 

接下来就是安静的收拾，中居把他做饭时用过的锅碗丢进洗碗池洗干净，然后物归原位。等到他穿鞋的时候，换上了家居服的木村，拎着一个纸袋站在他面前。

 

“如果你随时想要回来……”

 

“钥匙我已经放在茶几上了，你记得收好。”

 

“这个碎盘子，既然你不要我补，那你拿去丢掉吧。”

 

然后转身进了卧室。

 

早春的风有些萧瑟，但至少是开花的春季，中居想，至少他回程的时候，一路上看到的都是灿烂开放的樱花。

 

木村结婚的时间却定在了冬天。

 

那是他们分手的三年后，在他们已经能够作为正常的朋友交往的时候。

 

静香是个好女人，懂得什么时候示弱，又懂得什么时候该坚强。中居想，如果自己遇到这样的女人，大概也是想要跟她结婚的。

 

这个寒冬天气变换有些剧烈，中居受伤的右手总是不定时的泛起疼，J桑问他，既然这样，不如出国度度假好了。

 

中居却笑。

 

“我答应了要出席婚礼的，要是过后J桑还愿意给我假，我可就丢下心脏外科不管了。”

 

刚也来找他去喝酒，一贯酒量不佳的后辈，被他灌得面色潮红，说话都一顿顿的可爱的不行，急的一边的光一想插手又顾及着前辈不好说话。

 

然后这个明明是木村的后辈的家伙，扑进自己的怀里，哭的像个小孩子一样。

 

“中居尼桑，你不开心你要说啊，我陪你去国外散散心好不好…我们不去参加婚礼了……反正那么多人也不差我们……”

 

哭的上气不接下气，一边的光一终究没忍住，把人从自己怀里挖出来抱住，轻柔的拍着刚的后背。

 

“我礼金都给了干嘛不去蹭饭吃，等婚礼结束刚丢下光一陪我去度假好不好？”

 

迷迷糊糊的后辈睁着圆圆的眼睛点了点头，抱着他的另一个后辈也不出意外的黑了脸。

 

去婚礼的那天，却是光一一个人来接他的。

 

“刚在那边帮忙，所以我就过来了。”

 

“他让你过来的？”

 

“他到底还是希望你别去，我自己想来的。”

 

光一透过后视镜看向中居。

 

“你也要劝我别去？”

 

“总归是要面对的，中居桑，既然是你自己的决定，我觉得应该尊重。况且，不管是木村桑还是静香桑，都希望你出席吧。”

 

一贯冷静的后辈，在不涉及情人的事情上看得有时候比前辈们更加透彻。

 

婚礼上中居没怎么喝酒，单身独居的男性，喝酒了也得自己煮醒酒汤，总归是很麻烦的。

 

等到客人都走的七七八八，只剩下关系还比较好的亲友时，中居一个人坐在角落里，环顾着四周打算随便找个谁聊聊。

 

今天来的熟人，目光总是看的中居有些不舒服。

 

呦西，果然还是找可爱的刚去聊一聊吧。

 

结果被西装革履的新郎拦住了去路。

 

“喝一杯？”

 

立刻就察觉到婚礼会场的声音低了几分。

 

“不了，醉了还得麻烦光一他们。”

 

“谢谢你能来。”

 

“什么话，我认识你小子也十几年了，你结婚我能不来？”

 

说着把目光停留在远处正在跟人交谈的静香身上，本就漂亮的女人穿上洁白的婚纱更显得动人。

 

“怀孕几周了？”

 

“六周。”

 

“你会是个好爸爸的。”

 

说着拍拍木村的肩膀。

 

“新婚快乐。”

 

回到住处之后，中居踹走了已经喝大了的长濑，让光一拉走了非要留下来陪他的刚，一个人坐在沙发上抽烟。

 

说实话，比起刚刚人声鼎沸的婚礼会场，一个人安静的空间更让他觉得舒服。

 

婚礼的时候只顾着鼓掌起哄，都没怎么吃东西，现在静下来反而觉得有点饿了。冰箱里还有土豆和牛肉，也就只能煮咖喱了。

 

中居靠在墙上，看着炉子的火欢快的跳着舞，咖喱的香气一点一点渗透进空气里，勾人食欲。他从橱柜掏出一个盘子，盘面被粘合在一起的裂纹看起来倒像是某个大师的巧思手笔。

 

但是盘子的一小角却缺着，那是几天前拿在手里的时候不知怎么的就掉了的，还不慎划伤了拇指。

 

“果然粘起来也不结实了啊。”

 

但是至少那个人是看不到了。

 

中居想。

 

自己的结婚礼物，可是送了一家三口的一整套瓷器。


End file.
